percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:21 Questions: Lies
Hey cello, there is a problem. when it says go to the ocean and they can breath that proves uncle percy is a son of poseidon, but that doesnt prove that he is ther father..... Yes, I agree with Lucas. You need to add something there. Lenobia Daughter of Apollo Nikki Nelson 01:27, September 21, 2010 (UTC) alright. I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the advice!! :) --Cello freak 04:04, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I've changed it, but I don't know how else Percy can prove he's their father.. any advice? --Cello freak 04:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool ill add some input but now i gtg for school cya after ugghhh day 2 Lucas-Λουκας 14:35, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :They could always just use a paternity test... How comes no one ever thinks of that, huh? Manga Maniac 14:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :Think about it, the gods don't have any DNA, Percy's genes should be the same as his mother. Manga Maniac 15:01, September 21, 2010 (UTC) @ Manga Maniac, Percy's kids should have Percy's DNA. So it doesn't really matter if the gods don't have DNA. --Cello freak 22:34, September 21, 2010 (UTC) I think you should put back the part about the swimming and bianca comes up with an educated response about the dna ok Lucas. Thanks for the advice everyone!! :) --Cello freak 00:47, September 22, 2010 (UTC) sounds pretty nice now cant wait to read whats next!!!! Thanks!! may take some time, because of school and homeworkk.. D: and i haven't really thought up the rest of the story yet.. Oh, and please tell me how the prophecy was. Would gladly appreciate it. :) --Cello freak 03:19, September 22, 2010 (UTC) if you can give me your email i could acces you more easily without filling up the chat and giving away future parts of the story :P Lucas-Λουκας 15:15, September 22, 2010 (UTC) umm.. nahh.. if you have a future part of the story you want to put in, just leave the info on my talk page and i'll delete it when i see it.. --Cello freak 01:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) thats cool, i see some typos on the page btw hahaha if you see some typos, feel free to change it. I could always use some advise and help. :) --Cello freak 01:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) uhhh this has come to my attention that there is an unregistered contributar in this story, doe she have permission to add to the story cause there are some people planning to ban him cause of breaking the rules, i am with that group :S OHH THAT! yeah, umm.. that's me, cause sometimes i forget to log in and i just start typing and typing and going on a roll. XD --Cello freak 18:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Asome I think that your doing pretty good with this story Cool Idea You know your character Carter, he gave me a cool idea! You know the archaeoligist Howard Carter, famous for finding Tutankhamun's Tomb. He could have been a demi-god sent on a quest to investigate the behaviour of the Egyptian Gods, but was mysteriously killed! XD Wouldn't that be cool????? Carter is actually a character from The Kane Chronicles. It's also by Rick Riordan. :) --Cello freak 03:20, September 26, 2010 (UTC)